Code Lyoko: OVERCLOCKED
by SuperGingerX
Summary: Ch 6. Will have a slight delay. It's been a few years since XANA was deactivated when the gang meet a mysterious girl named Vivian Valentino, a freshman who may have ties to Lyoko, who seems to have come out of nowhere. And when a familiar foe returns, can the Lyoko warriors once again fight for peace? Or will they lose everything that they've been fighting to protect?
1. A New Year

**And thus I make my return to the website with a new Code Lyoko fanfic I know, I know, it's been almost two years but let me live okay? :D I got a girl who ended up breaking my heart and because of that I went through a looong depression and I just now rekindled my passion for writing. And no, this time I won't leave for another two years because now I have nothing better to do lol. Seriously though read and review! All feedback, negative or positive is appreciated! :D and now without further ado, I present Code Lyoko: OVERCLOCKED! Well, chapter 1 at least! :p**

* * *

><p>Code Lyoko: OVERCLOCKED<p>

Ch.1 A New Year

Aelita's P.O.V.

I awoke to the sound of my alarm jarring me conscious with it's forsaken noise, it was something that I still haven't quite gotten used to after all these years. I sat up and practically slammed my fist on the snooze button before looking at the time, 7:30? Oh no! I was late for breakfast! I hurriedly changed my clothes slipping into my usual pink attire before running down the hallway making my way to the mess hall. Luckily I wasn't TOO late and everyone was there waiting for me, well, besides Yumi as she had already graduated since she was a year above us all.

"Hey look, there she is! You're a little late, don't cha think princess?" The voice of Odd Della Robbia snickered. He was always one for jokes, even when the situation turned dire, he was the one that would find some sort of humor in it.

"Someone's cheery." I replied sitting down next to Jeremie, he was nice enough to already have grabbed me a tray, but in all honesty, I really wasn't that hungry, especially not for this mush. I ran my spoon through the liquidy goop expressing a slight hint of disgust on my face.

"Of course he is, he has another date tonight with one of the new freshies tonight." That would be the calm, soothing voice of Ulrich Stern. He was always the voice of reason and quite the smooth-talker. But even though he has a soft voice, when he's angry, you'd better watch out. I definitely can see what Yumi sees in him, even though I see him more as my protective older brother.

"Jeez, you already have a date with some freshman on the first day back? I feel sorry for her." I said jokingly with a smile on my face.

"Well, yeah, is there something wrong with that?" He replied back shrugging, waiting for the answer to his rhetorical question.

"Actually Odd, you might want to start thinking about your grades for once and get your hormones in check, after all, it IS senior year. And you're gonna pass even if I have to do your work for you!" And finally the logical voice of Jeremie Belpois, his voice was like music to my ears. Truthfully, I had loved him since he tried everything he could to get me out of Lyoko, but only recently have we gotten closer. Not only was he a genius, but he was a great boyfriend as well.

"Don't sweat it Einstein! You gotta remember, I've juggled worse things along with school before, or did you for get about X.A.N.A. Already?" I winced at the mention of X.A.N.A. I decided to ignore the conversation and look around the room investigating the new freshman. I scanned the mess hall not particularly looking for anyone but as I got to the far right corner of the mess hall, a freshman caught my attention. She sat alone at the table looking worried and frightened, I guess I would be too if I was a freshman, but the look she had was a different kind of worry, it was like the face that Jeremie gets when X.A.N.A. launches an attack. She had long black hair that came down to her mid back, with her bangs covering her right eye and if that wasn't enough covering, she also had black makeup on, she was wearing a black Subdigitals t-shirt and had faded jeans on. She also had black gothic wrist gloves that came up to just above her elbow.

"Aelita, are you okay?" Jeremie was concerned but I didn't answer him, I got out of my chair and started walking towards this freshman. I was drawn to her and I didn't have a clue why, I just kept walking despite my friends calling for me until I was face to face with this freshman.

"Um, h...hello? W..what do you want?" The scared freshman chocked out, I just stared at her for the longest time until everyone pulled me away apologizing to the girl for my wierdness.

"Aelita what the hell were you thinking? You nearly gave that girl a heart attack!" Jeremie interrogated me. As he was dragging me out.

"I feel like I know that girl." I muttered under my breath.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's shortish but hear me out, I'll have chapter 2 up soon! Oh and about my Sonic The Hedgehog fanfic, I might just go ahead and continue it, I've learned a lot as a writer in these two years of absence and I hope that you all will be willing to work with me and my unpredictable schedule, also if I continue Bleed, It might turn out depressing soooo yeah : anyway please review! Again, ANY feedback is welcome! Cheers!**


	2. Vivian

**Hello everyone! It's me again posting Chapter 2, this one is a bit longer so I hope you enjoy it. :D Please read and review!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2. Vivian<p>

Aelita's P.O.V.

"I'm telling you Jeremie, I know her from somewhere." I pleaded with him to believe me but he wasn't budging. Sometimes I wish he wasn't so stubborn.

"Aelita come on, think about what you're saying for a minute, you believe that you know this random girl, who's like 14. Okay, fair enough, I'd believe you if it wasn't for the glaring fact that you were trapped in a virtual world longer than she has been alive! Aelita, let's try to think a little rational here!" He said raising his voice a little, not out of anger but out of frustration.

"I am thinking rationally Jeremie, it could be one of X.A.N.A.'s tricks!" Okay, maybe I wasn't thinking rationally, but I really was telling the truth about feeling like I knew her.

" X.A.N.A.? Really Aelita? We defeated X.A.N.A. years ago! Aelita, are you sure you're feeling o.." Just then there was a knock at the door and it was Jim asking to come in. I let him in and the new girl was with him, what a coincidence!

"Belpois! What are you doing in here? You know it is strictly forbidden to be in the girls dormitory, if you weren't dating this girl I'd tell Delmas right now but if you leave now I'll let you off the hook." And with that Jeremie left me with Jim and the new girl. "Miss Stones, I'd like you to meet Miss Valentino, your new roommate, there wasn't anyone left in her grade and you were the only room with a vacancy left, I trust you won't kill each other in your sleep, now if you'll excuse me I have more important matters to tend to and no, I'd rather not talk about them." Normally I would have laughed at Jim's overused catchphrase of sorts, but I too had more important matters to address. And they were now standing right in front of me! We stood there in silence looking directly into each other's eyes, until she moved her suitcases and threw them on the empty bed across from mine.

"So, like are you a psychopath or something? Do I need to sleep with one eye open hoping that you won't choke me out in the middle of the night or what?" Did she just ask if I was a psychopath? I'm obviously not! "Um hello? Are you alive? Is there any brain activity up there? You never told me your name. If we're gonna bunk together we might as well at least get acquainted with each other." Is this freshman really asking if I have any brain activity going on? Why, I'm the smartest girl in the school! "Guess not, look when you want to speak up, I'll be here, I've got nothing better to do." And with that she laid on her bed and closed her eyes.

"Aelita, and..no I'm not a psychopath, hey do I know you from somewhere?" I snapped out of my trance and asked the girl.

"Vivian, and no, should I? Because if I met you before three years ago then don't bother because I have one killer case of amnesia."

"Amnesia?" I looked at her arm and noticed an eye of X.A.N.A. tattooed on it. "Um..nice tattoo." I said weakly, I was ready to run.

"What, this? Yeah it was there after I came out of my coma, hey why do you look all creeped out suddenly? Shouldn't I be the one still creeped out?" She chuckled but I wasn't, why did she have that tattoo?"

"Sorry, its just that your tattoo reminds me of someone I knew." I managed to choke out.

"Judging by the look on your face, I take it you two weren't very friendly with each other." She was right. "What did they try to murder you or something?" She chuckled again but my face only grew whiter.

"You aren't too far off." I muttered grimly.

"Damn! That's dark, you have to tell me more!" She wouldn't believe me even if I tried to explain everything to her, hell, she'd probably think I'm more insane than she already thinks but I could get some answers out of her.

"Fine I'll tell you, but you have to tell me more about you first." I demanded sternly.

"I assume you mean my life story? Well then you're in for a treat! I don't remember anything before waking up at a hospital in France, the doctors told me I was in a coma for years and that before the quote unquote accident that caused my coma, I was homeless with no parents. They set me up to live with a foster family, but they really didn't care about me, hell the only thing they gave me was their last name. I really didn't fit in anywhere so I developed this style, people call it goth or emo, but I call it individualistic! Anyway, after getting kicked out of all my other schools, my foster parents dropped me off at this dump to fend for myself, the reason I looked scared back in the mess hall was because I was already getting death threats from people because of my looks." Wow this girl was sincere, and it's kinda sad, to think that I was ready to run from her a minute ago because I somehow thought she was one of X.A.N.A.'s spectres. "What about you Aelita, whats your story?

"Look, you wouldn't believe me even if I told you everything." I sighed.

"Oh yeah? Try me."

"All I'll say is I haven't had the greatest life either, maybe one day I'll tell you everything just..not now. If you'd like you can hang with me and my friends, we're not exactly popular but we aren't hated, who knows it may get rid of the death threats." I chuckled

"Th...thanks, you might actually be the first one to show me some hospitality around here. And it's cool, I have ways of getting info out of people!" She joked. "Oh, by the way, if you know anything about this tattoo or, anything relating to my past, I'd really like to know."

"I know a few things about that tattoo, but I'll have to tell you tomorrow after I talk it over with my friends, besides it's way too late and we both need rest" I replied yawning.

"You're right, I'm exhausted! Can't wait to meet everyone else." She said closing her eyes once more. I pulled out my laptop to turn in my latest assignment but it wouldn't start up as its been so long since I had used it that I'd forgotten my password. Just then Vivian came over and started typing away at the keyboard and launched some hidden password recovery program hidden located deep within the computer and I sat there with an obvious look of shock on my face. "Did I mention I'm sort of a genius too?" She smiled while laughing. There certainly was more to this mystery girl than I had originally thought.

"Wow, you really are interesting." I said still shocked

"Why thank you! Anyway, you never answered my question."

"And what would that be?"

"Do I need to be worried about you going psycho and choking me to death in my sleep?" She laughed once again. I could tell she was only being half-serious but I decided to indulge her cheeriness.

"Maybe, it depends, are you a computer program hell bent on destroying the world?" I replied with a half-serious tone.

"My my, you've caught on to my little plan Aelita." My eyes widened. "Jeez calm down! I was only joking! Now I'm really curious as to why you're traumatized, anyway I'm going to sleep. See ya in the morning." I let out a deep breath, tomorrow was a big day, I plan to take her to the factory and run a few tests in the scanners. With or without Jeremie's permission to restart the supercomputer. I had to find out some answers. I looked at the clock which was surprisingly intact from my fist slamming it this morning. It read 10:30, it was time for bed, and I was pretty tired. I finished turning in my assignment and crawled to my comfortable bed and fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Well guys there's chapter 2! Um chapter 3 will probably be up tomorrow, it depends on how much free time I have left after school, and if by some miracle I don't have school tomorrow chapter 4 might be up as well. Please leave a review! Any feedback is welcomed! :D<strong>


	3. Return To Lyoko

I decided to reupload the original chapter 3 because my story can't go on without it. Yeah it may be a little hard to understand but everything will be explained in the next few chapters, hope you all understand! I've been gone for awhile because of computer problems but now I'm back! I'll try to stick to a weekly upload schedule but with the ACT's coming up, that maaay be a problem lol! But I'm not gonna abandon the story! Soo here's chapter 3.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3. Back To Lyoko<p>

Vivian's P.O.V.

I awoke this morning to the pink haired girl shaking me until I was practically forced off of my bed. "Hey can't a girl get any shut-eye around here?" I yawned out while stretching. Contorting my limbs into unnatural positions. I rubbed my eyes until I could see clearly and Aelita was standing over me with her phone still in her hand. She didn't look very happy.

"C'mon, follow me, we have to be quick before my friends find out we're gone." I looked at the time, it was only 6:00, she must've called up her friends and had a disagreement, great. Well it wouldn't be the first time that I was the center of an argument. I tiredly shook my head and followed my roommate out of the dorm room, past the corridors of the academy, and into the still dark morning air. Did I mention I never really liked the dark? Yes even though I dress the way I do, I absolutely despise the moonlight, come to think of it, the sunlight isn't much better. If I could have it my way, it'd be sunset all year round, they say that that's when our world intersects with the spirit world according to old legends. The truth is, the only reason I want to know more about my past is I feel like I'm special, not in an egotistical way, but I mean, I have this feeling that before the "accident" which, by the way I was never really told what exactly this "accident" was, I was someone important. Anyway, I'm getting off track, I was wondering what Aelita was thinking. Luckily it didn't take long for her too speak up. "So, I think it's about time I tell you about that tattoo, don't you think?" She said still leading me deeper in the forest.

"Kinda, I mean, I've been dying to know." I responded quietly.

"Well where do I begin? My name is actually Aelita Schaeffer, I am the daughter of Franz Hopper and Anthea Schaeffer. To you, I would hope that those names mean nothing. But to me, they are the only reason that I exist. Well, at least in this time period. You see, I was virtualized along with my father onto a virtual world inside of a supercomputer, called Lyoko, there I stayed for 20ish years, until a young man named Jeremie Belpois reactivated the supercomputer, and me. But he also reactivated an evil computer virus called X.A.N.A. Jeremie vowed to re-materialize me on Earth and he succeeded obviously seeing as I'm right here in front of you, anyway after many years of fighting we eventually destroyed X.A.N.A. And saved the world from his influence. We also shut down the supercomputer, and normally, we wouldn't turn it back on but, the symbol that you have tattooed on your arm is his mark, the Eye of X.A.N.A." Suddenly a sharp pain ran down the back of my neck and images of the symbol flashed in my head along with a strange landscape with mossy buildings and images of a man sitting at a computer desk typing away, and just as suddenly it appeared, it disappeared, sure it was weird but I just chalked it up to being tired. I decided to focus on the task at hand.

"And what exactly do you plan to do with me in the forest?" I said with a hint of honest-to-god fear in my voice, I thought she was crazier than she seemed yesterday.

"Oh, it won't be in the forest X.A.N.A." She was walking toward me with a tree branch in her hand. And that was the last thing I remember before waking up in a brass cylindrical tube. A voice came over the speaker above me. "Scanner, run a bio integrity check on this girl, I want to find out what every last DNA strand in her contains. You see X.A.N.A. I caught on to your plan, you wanted to lure me back to the factory, so you posed as an innocent girl to get on my good side, none of my friends believed me when I told them, bu...ow hey! What the? Let go of me!" I could hear the muffled sounds of a fight upstairs when another voice came on the intercom, this time it was a male, but it sounded distorted, evil almost.

"Scanner, Vivian. Scanner, Aelita. Transfer, Vivian. Transfer, Aelita. Virtualization." And with that, everything went black for a second, when I could see again I saw that I was in a spinning blue room with the symbol that was on my arm painted proudly in the center of this room's floor. I looked at my reflection in one of the walls, I was wearing your stereotypical Japanese schoolgirl outfit, short skirt and all, but it was all black, I also had black thigh-highs on with my arm gloves still on, I had the symbol that was on the floor and my arm displaying proudly on my chest like a badge of honor. My hair was styled now in two long twin black pigtails that came down to near my ankles, like a certain virtual pop star's. My eyes were now a deep, dark crimson instead of their usual jade green, and I had gothic angel wings coming out of my back. I was about to have a panic attack.

"Aelita, what's going on?" Yep definitely having a panic attack.

"Welcome to Lyoko." She said it so calmly, like she had done this a thousand times before.

"What? No! This isn't supposed to be real! You're supposed to be batshit insane, and making up a fantasy world in your head! I must be dreaming! Get me the hell out of here!" Make that a full mental breakdown.

"Shut up! You're just gonna attract the monsters!"

"M..monsters?" I gulped, I was frightened. "H...how do we get out of here?"

"We don't, not unless someone on the other side can bring us back. Besides, the more important question is HOW did we get to Lyoko? All I know is something grabbed me and threw me in one of the scanners, and the next thing I knew, I was here."

"Any Idea who did it?"

"Yeah, X.A.N.A." She said grimly. "Whatever he wants from me, it concerns you too, or else he wouldn't have brought you here."

"But I haven't done anything!"

"That tattoo suggests otherwise, look, I believe that you've told me everything you know, but I think that there is a part of your past that for some reason, you don't remember. And whatever that part is, X.A.N.A. Has something to do with it, and I intend to find out exactly what he wants."

"So what do you suggest we do?"

"Wait here until Jeremie comes looking for me, he knows that I'd come here. Until then however, we just need to lay low, got it?" I shook my head and sat down. It was going to be a long wait. And I was right, about 2 hours later a voice came over the intercom.

"Aelita, what were you thinking? Are you alright? I thought we agreed to never turn the supercomputer back on! Let alone go to Lyoko with a 14 year old girl!"

"Calm down Jeremie, me and Vivian are fine, can you get us back to Earth?" A few minutes passed "Jeremie?" A bright flashing light suddenly appeared in front of us and a blonde male materialized in front of us. He was wearing a black suit and pants with a white undershirt and black cape, he also was wearing black shades with binary floating in them. He was shocked but didn't say a word. He just pointed us in the direction of 3 cube shaped monsters. Aelita and Jeremie ran after them and destroyed them easily, one with pink orbs, the other with a disc shaped blade.

"Mind explaining what you're doing on Lyoko?" Aelita asked the blonde.

"I'm just as confused as you are, I do know this is the avatar I created just in case I needed to come here. I can still get us out, we just need to find a tower. I made myself have administrative powers so I can use the supercomputer from inside Lyoko!"

"Whatever you say Jeremie." She rolled her eyes and followed him, they urged me to come with. Man, this day just keeps getting stranger and stranger. Anyway we arrived at a tower and we went inside.

"Command, execute Code: EARTH" Jeremie shouted to nothing in particular. And with another bright flash we were in a room back on Earth.

"You two have a lot of explaining to do!" I choked out between gasps.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 will be up as soon as I can finish it, I've got drafts for chapters, 4, 5, and 6, I just need to edit them and revise a little :D Thanks for taking the time to read my story! Please review!<strong>


	4. Hooded Figure

**Hello again everyone! I'm back to post chapter 4! Sorry about the small delay, I've been fight a bug that's been going around in my small town lol! Anyway read and review! All comments negative and positive are welcome! It's kinda short I know but when my head says cut off a chapter I have to lol! Hope you all enjoy chapter 4, hopefully it answers some questions you had about last chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Hooded Figure<p>

Vivian's P.O.V.

"You two have a lot of explaining to do!" I managed to choke out between gasps whilst crawling out of one of the scanners. I guess I'll go first." Jeremie said after a long sigh. "I came here to look for Aelita, that's when I noticed that you two were on Lyoko, I heard a voice then suddenly, I was on Lyoko with you two. I think Aelita's right, I think that X.A.N.A is back. This time, he's being stealth..." Jeremie looked over to my arm, I guess he had noticed my tattoo. He backed away towards Aelita and whispered something into her ear. It seemed to capture her attention because she nodded with a thoughtful look on her face. He walked back over to me with a serious look on his face. "I don't mean to accuse you of anything miss, but it seems that the tattoo you have is the mark of X.A.N.A, I don't suppose you'd be willing to submit to a few non-invasive procedures so we can look at your DNA and perhaps possibly locate some of your lost memories would you?" Could he really locate my lost memories? He did say that it was non-invasive, and it seems that I can trust this group. I also really want to find more out about my past. I guess it really couldn't hurt to try, but I also really wanted to take a look at this 'supercomputer', I wonder if they'll let me take a peak at that hunk of machinery if I let them run their tests.

"Okay, I'll do it, but on one condition. I want to use the supercomputer. I've always been fascinated with computers, and having access to a quantum supercomputer really piques my interest, so what do you say?" He and Aelita whispered back and forth to each other eventually coming to a decision.

"It's a deal!" They both said in unison. They both walked towards the elevator to go upstairs and after a few moments I heard Jeremie's voice come over the intercom which made me jump a little. "Okay Vivian, just walk into one of the scanners and it'll be over in less than a minute." I did as he asked and the doors closed, a wind blew up from the bottom which caused my hair to shoot up, and the inner ring started to move up and down doing what I assumed to be scanning me. Then just as soon as it had started up, the scanner started to whir down and the doors opened up again. "Okay Vivian, you can come upstairs now." I heard Jeremie's voice say. I walked inside the huge freight elevator and pushed the button to go upstairs. The elevator doors opened to reveal the magnificent sight of a supercomputer.

"Wow!" I exclaimed in shock and awe. "I knew it was big, but I didn't think it'd be THAT big!"

"Yeah I was in awe when I saw it too. " Jeremie chuckled softly. "Anyway, we got the data we need, I just have to upload it to my laptop so I can decode it. In the meantime, here you go, I'm a man of my word." He motioned towards the supercomputer. I walked over and sat on the surprisingly comfy chair that was placed in front of it. I ran my fingers over the massive keyboard taking in the feel of every single key against my fingertips.

"I don't understand." I said turning around in the chair while swiping some of my black hair away from my vision. "Why wouldn't you just use the supercomputer instead of your laptop to decode the data? I mean, it has to be tons more powerful, right?"

"Yeah It's more powerful, but I work better with my laptop, I can get it done faster that way!" Jeremie smiled.

"Oh." I replied and turned around, to start messing around with the supercomputer. I immediately noticed that I was in a sandboxed environment, so I brought up the administration panel. It asked me for a password so I looked around the room for any possibilities. I noticed the pinkette standing close to Jeremie both looking at his laptop, honestly they looked kinda cute together. I used Aelita as the password and it worked! The computer let out a beep signaling that I had gotten out of the sandboxed environment and Jeremie and Aelita looked at me dumbfounded. "Oopsies." I said nonchalantly which caused them to scoff and go back to their work. "Now to find the secruity feed." I muttered under my breath, maybe I could find out who or what sent us to this Lyoko place. After around twenty minutes of digging I finally found it. I opened up the latest file and was looking at Aelita in front of the supercomputer, thena hooded figure came and picked up Aelita, I fast forwarded the feed and the same happened to Jeremie. "Uh guys, you may want to see this!" I said without turning around.

"What do you think it is Jeremie?" The pinkette asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, It seems to have left the factory." He replied not believing his eyes.

"Let's hope it stays that way." I said darkly. "Well I'm done with the supercomputer so let's shut it off if it's so dangerous. Plus I want to get out of this creepy place."

"I agree with Vivian, I have all the data from the tests on my laptop so we can go back to our dorm rooms and try to get some rest."

"Okay Jeremie." Aelita replied to the blonde. Jeremie got up to shut down the supercomputer, then we went back to our rooms. Aelita and I had started to become friends I guess you could say. All night we talked about Lyoko and the cool things that went on there, we also talked about her father Franz, and her mother Anthea. She told me what living as a Lyoko warrior was like, fighting X.A.N.A nearly everyday, getting to skip class to fight, forming close bonds with the other warriors. I secretly wished that I could've been one of the Lyoko wariors. That night I dreamed about me in my Lyoko form taking on baddies. I awoke in the middle of the night because of the freezing cold wind that was coming from the open window. I reluctantly got out of my covers to close it. I walked over to the window and noticed the hooded figure outside looking up at me pointing, I quickly shut the window and ran over to Aelita to wake her up. Aelita tiredly shuffled awake looked out the window. "There's nothing there now go back to sleep." She said returning to her bed. She probably was right, it was just my imagination right? Either way I didn't get any sleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, short but In the next chapter the rest of the Lyoko warriors meet Vivian and she might fall in love with one of them haha! Oh and expect the hooded figure to return later, it's pretty important. anyway I think that's everything for now! Bye! Read and review and have a smashing day! :D -SuperGingerX (Crimson)<strong>


	5. Hanging Out

**Hey everyone it's me once again, twice in one day?! Unheard of! I was feeling productive and wanted to get chapter 5 out since it was a short one anyway! Read and review! All reviews, positive and negative are welcome! Please enjoy and I'll see you down in the footer!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Hanging Out.<p>

Vivian's P.O.V.

I awoke to the sound of Aelita and Jeremie talking over the phone about their plans for the evening. "Ugh is this gonna become a regular thing?" I said putting my pillow over my ears.

"I have no Idea what you're talking about." She walked out with her nose in the air. I laughed and followed her down to the mess hall. I sat down next to Jeremie at the table.

"I wouldn't sit there unless you want Aelita to slice you up and feed you to Odd's dog." A tall brown haired man said laughing. "By the way, I'm Ulrich Stern." He reached out his hand towards me for a handshake.

"I'm Vivian. Nice to meet you Ulrich." I said returning the handshake and moving to the next empty seat.

"Same here Viv." He calmly said. Viv? No one has called me that before I shrugged it off and dug into my food since I was starving chomping down on my food as fast as I could.

"Geez you remind me of Odd!" Jeremie chuckled. I guess he really wasn't so high strung after all.

"Who's Odd?" I asked still chomping down on my food.

"Hey everyone! Who's the good lookin' babe?" A man with blonde hair with a purple streak in it and dressed in all purple sat down at the table and immediately started chowing down. Babe? Was he talking about me? I could feel my face getting redder with each second.

"Um Odd, that would be Vivian, y'know the freshman that Aelita went crazy over thinking she was X.A.N.A, then they went to Lyoko and Jeremie had to get them out? Or did your tiny brain forget because of the food?" Ulrich had responded laughing at the last remark

"Doesn't matter, she's still cute!" He had replied back I felt my face get even redder "Looks like you have some competition for Aelita Jeremie!" he finished with a chuckle.

"I'm not a lesbian Odd." She huffed as she kissed Jeremie good morning "Although she is cute in a weird messed up sort of way." She teased.

"Can we change the subject?" I said with obvious embarrassment on my face. They all laughed and we finished our food

"So since we don't have school today, what's the plan Einstein?" Ulrich asked Jeremie.

"I was thinking we could all head up to my room and watch a few movies I downloaded. We all haven't hung out together in a while, whattya say everyone?" They all nodded their heads in agreement and we went to Jeremie's room and started watching movies. In the middle of the first movie there was a knock on the door and a short-black haired woman walked in.

"Since when did you guys ever start a party without me?" The woman asked. Everyone jumped up and hugged the woman until Ulrich came over and kissed her.

"It's great to see you Yumi." He said softly.

"It's great to see you too Ulrich." She replied back and smiled. She walked over and sat down next to me with Ulrich. "So I see you guys have found a replacement for me." She said jokingly. "Well, go on, what's your name?"

"Vivian...Vivian Valentino." I replied not really knowing what to expect.

"Yumi Ishiyama!" She replied happily "So your the girl that Aelita went X.A.N.A crazy over huh? Honestly I expected someone who looked crazier, not this innocent-looking child."

"Yup!" Jeremie chimed in and laughed. After that he started up the movie again and we watched several more after the first one was over. Soon though it was nighttime and we all got up to go to our rooms after regretfully saying goodbye to Yumi..

"Wait!" a voice said as I was turning the hallway. I turned around and Odd ran up to me and picked up my hand. "I had a great time with you today, I hope that we can do this again sometime, except y'know alone, like a date I guess."

"I'd like that Odd." I replied smiling like an idiot. I've never had a guy say he's had a great time with me before.

"Thanks beautiful, I'll see you tomorrow!" He said as he kissed my hand like a gentleman and left. I immediately got butterflies in my stomach.

"What was that all about?" Aelita asked curiously.

"Odd wants to go on a date with me, and I think I might take him up on that offer!"

"Good for you!" She said as she turned the handle to her room. I gathered all my night things and went to the shower room. I got out of my day clothes putting them on the bench near the shower, then walked into the empty shower feeling the cold floor against the soles of my feet. I turned the knob and let the warm water run caress my body, I shamelessly allowed my mind to think that they were Odd's hands. After a few minutes of thought and washing my hair, I got out, dried off, and put my nightclothes on. I walked in the hallway to see the hooded figure from yesterday standing there staring at me.

"I have found the remains of Project Carthage." The figure whispered Then dissipated into black smoke. What the hell did I just witness? I ran to my room and bumped into Aelita.

"Ow watch where you're going Vivian! Honestly!" Aelita said rubbing her haid

"Aelita I ran into the hooded man in the hallway, he disappeared into black smoke but he said something before he left, He said 'I have found the remains of Project Carthage' Do you know what that means?" I choked out quickly.

"Look you were just hallucinating, I think you need some rest Vivian, if it makes you feel any better, I'll talk to Jeremie about it in the morning. Now can I please go to bed?" She replied leading me to my bed.

"Yeah you're right, that blow to the head you gave me yesterday messed me up I guess." I forced out a chuckle.

"Now go to sleep!" Aelita said yawning.

"Right." I replied closing my eyes, it took a while getting to sleep because of all the thoughts of Odd, the hooded figure, and whatever the hell 'Project Carthage' was. But eventually I fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So here we are at the end of chapter 5. What could the figure have meant by "Remains of Project Carthage"? Well that's for me to know and you to find out later! :p anyway hope you enjoyed and leave any thoughts as a review! All criticism is welcome! Chapter 6 will be out between March 15 and 27th :D -SuperGingerX (Crimson)<strong>


End file.
